


cupcake

by sapphfics



Series: femslash100 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Ruby’s got it all planned out.





	cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 2015, using the prompt "Once Upon a Time: Belle/Ruby - cupcake"

Ruby’s got it all planned out.

It’s Belle’s birthday, and Ruby’s made her a cupcake – nothing fancy, of course, made with help from Granny – and Ruby was going to sing Belle happy birthday and they’re going to spend the day together, doing whatever it is Belle wants to, and it’s going to be great.

Ruby’s got the cupcake cupped in her palms, and she grins as she opens the door to Belle’s room.

But Belle’s bed is empty.

“Belle?” Ruby calls.

She finds a note on Belle’s nightstand that reads “Rumple called me, he needs some help in the shop. See you at dinner. – Belle”

Ruby drops the note on the bed, and races for the door.

Ruby runs to the shop, because it’s not too late, right?

Surely, He can get someone else to help him.

Ruby looks through the window, smile at the ready, cake alight in her hands, only to catchy the sight Belle and Rumplestiltskin kissing.

The cupcake slips from her hands, and smashes on the concrete.

Ruby can’t bring herself to care. 


End file.
